


Left Hanging

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spiders are fucking creepy sometimes, but they're also cute, i'm playing into that trope..., yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Spiders are scary little creatures and he'll never understand people who don't at least get chills looking at one.





	Left Hanging

He’s dealt with far worse, and far scarier, things than spiders, but when you open your curtin, all nice and relaxed from a shower, and there’s a big ugly spider hanging from the ceiling in front of your face, it’s alarming. 

“Just take it outside,” 

Alec glanced worried down at his boyfriend, who had given up on getting out of the shower and was instead leaning against the bottom of the wall, staring up at him. 

“Oh come on, babe, Harold’ll go back up  to his little web in a minute. He’s an indoor spider.” Alec cooed at the small thing hanging in the air. 

“Harold?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, Harold. His name is Harold.”

“When did you name him?!”   
Alec shrugged, cupping his large hands underneath the spider incase its web broke. 

“Like three weeks ago,”

“So do you just come in here and hang out with Harold?” Magnus chuckled with a small smile. 

“I’m in here a lot doing my hair in the morning and taking a shower, I have to look professional as Head of the Institute.” 

Magnus hummed, moving over to the other side of the shower and climbing out.

“Well, I’m just gonna take this,” He grabbed the large, fluffy blue towel from the hanger and threw it over his shoulder. “And finish getting ready in our room, you have fun with Harold.” He grinned over his shoulder at Alec, who flushed. 

“Rude!” 

Magnus laughed brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda a joke, but also a jab at the whole..."alec's terrified of spiders and becomes an absolute crybaby" trope cause...it's me?   
> But this also just turned into them flirting so


End file.
